


I'm Losing Air

by LegitimateTrash



Series: Breathe in, Breathe Out (You and Me Now) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Asthma, Gen, JB has long hair bc thats what we deserve, Mark has asthma, also yugyeom is the sweetest, jinyoung is a mom, sick mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimateTrash/pseuds/LegitimateTrash
Summary: “How bad?” Jinyoung asks.Mark shakes his head. He coughs into his elbow before clearing his throat. “I’ll be fine.”Jinyoung puts his hands on his hips. “I know you’ll be fine. That’s not what I asked. How bad is it?”_Some scenes on how GOT7 help Mark with his asthma.
Series: Breathe in, Breathe Out (You and Me Now) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131662
Comments: 31
Kudos: 173





	1. Korea

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a headcanon and I'm aware that Mark does not actually have asthma. It's my first fic for GOT7 so I hope it turns out well.

As much as a world tour is great, there’s something energizing about being back home, back in Korea, that makes the night come alive. 

“Let’s go!” Jackson screams into his mic, and the boys all scatter around the stage.

It’s a choreo free song, a throwback to a couple years ago, and as Jinyoung starts the first verse of _Look_ , Yugyeom finds himself grinning.

He dances around the stage, laughing and waving at the fans. Their green birds light up the venue and he sees a sign that says _I want Yugyeom to do a sexy dance on me!_ , and blushes.

He watches as Mark stumbles during his part, almost falling. Yugyeom starts to sing and Mark sits down on the side of the stage, his feet dangling off the end. He makes his way over to Mark and crouches beside him, playfully serenading him before JB starts to sing.

Mark has his head down and is breathing hard. He barely notices Yugyeom's presence, and only looks up when he puts a gentle hand on his back.

Yugyeom rubs his shoulders. “Are you okay, Mark-hyung?”

Mark coughs, turning to try and hide it from the fans as much as possible. “Yeah,” he breathes out, and Yugyeom can hear a wheeze on the tail end.

Yugyeom stands back up, “I’ll be right back,” he tells Mark.

He jogs over to Jinyoung, who is oblivious of the situation and starts to poke him, hoping to annoy the maknae.

Yugyeom doesn’t smile. “Jinyoung-hyung, Mark-hyung needs you.”

Instantly, Yugyeom can see him switch from performer Jinyoung to mom Jinyoung. He jogs over to Mark and tilts his chin up, making Mark look at him.

He can already hear the steady wheezing coming from the older boy and grimaces in sympathy.

Jinyoung makes eye contact with Jackson and then points at Mark. Jackson nods, and a couple seconds later he starts rapping Mark’s part. For the most part the fans don’t seem to notice, a few are calling Mark’s name, asking what’s wrong, but most just scream when Jackson starts to sing.

Mark shuffles backwards so he is mostly covered from the view of the fans by Jinyoung’s body, and shakes his inhaler, bringing it up to his mouth. He takes a puff, holds it for a few seconds before taking a second puff. 

“How bad?” Jinyoung asks.

Mark shakes his head. He coughs into his elbow before clearing his throat. “I’ll be fine.”

Jinyoung puts his hands on his hips. “I know you’ll be fine. That’s not what I asked. How bad is it?”

“H-hurts. But, once I get my neb I’ll b-be okay.”

Jinyoung can tell that Mark’s inability to pull in enough air is affecting him, he can hardly talk now, let alone rap. 

“Okay, that’s it, you’re going offstage now.”

“No,” Mark wheezes, “I can f-finish the show.”

Jinyoung raises a perfect eyebrow. “Like hell you can. Either you come with me now, or I’ll pick you up and carry you off in front of everyone.”

Mark’s breath hitches and he brings a hand up to rub his chest. “Fine.”

With Jinyoung’s help, he manages to stand up and make his way across the stage.

By now, all the members have noticed, but besides giving him worried looks, they carry on like nothing is wrong.

Their professionalism, especially from the maknaes, makes Mark smile. They really _are_ adults now.

By the time Jinyoung and Mark make it down the stairs and backstage, the noonas already have Mark’s nebulizer out. A couple staff members try to assess the damage, but Mark is pale and can only nod at the questions. 

The song ends and Jinyoung can hear Jaebeom stalling for time, asking the crowd how they feel and if they’re having fun. Jinyoung hurries and puts the liquid albuterol in the machine. 

Mark’s eyes have slipped closed and Jinyoung feels his stomach drop. “Mark-hyung.”

Mark cracks his eyes open and sees Jinyoung’s worried expression. He twitches his lips up in reassurance and takes the mask from Jinyoung’s hands, securing it around his own face. 

Taking a few deep breaths before narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung, he points to the stage, where he can hear that they’ve resorted to letting BamBam practice the latest tiktok dances. 

Jinyoung doesn’t want to leave. He says as much. Mark fixes him with a glare so pointed that it has Jinyoung reconsidering.

Jinyoung presses a kiss to Mark’s clammy forehead before heading back on stage.  
Everyone: the fans, and the other five members, look to him expectantly as he comes near. 

He picks his mic back up from where he had left it. “Mark-hyung was having some trouble breathing so he had to go backstage for a bit.”

The fans know Mark has asthma. It’s pretty hard to hide, and a few months after they debuted there was an uproar of press and media when a fancam caught him using his inhaler. So it’s not a secret, but Jinyoung knows Mark doesn’t like to bring it up. Both so he doesn’t worry the fans, but also because he thinks it’s kind of embarrassing.

A couple fans start to cry. 

Jinyoung sighs. He gets it. The first time he’d seen Mark have an attack- back in their trainee days- he had broken down crying. In truth, all the members had been a mess and the only calm one was Mark himself. They’ve gotten better, learned to let Mark deal with his own thing and only interfere when needed, but still, it never gets any less scary. 

“He’s okay, he just needs to take his medicine for now. Maybe if we’re lucky he can come back in a little while.”

His words seem to calm down the fans and Jinyoung is grateful when Jackson cracks a joke to lighten the mood. The lights dim as the music for _Thursday_ starts. 

Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung, silently asking about the eldest. Jinyoung shakes his head a bit. He doesn’t think Mark will be coming back on stage tonight.

Jaebeom starts to sing. 

_

When they come off stage after the show, sweaty and revved up from the performance, they see Mark sitting by the stage monitor. He had been watching their show. 

The first thing that comes out of his mouth is, “I’m sorry.”

Yugyeom wraps him in a hug, Mark being completely enveloped by the taller boy. 

“Gross,” Mark teases, “you’re all sweaty.” It makes Yugyeom laugh. 

Youngjae rubs his back. “Don’t apologize.”

Mark shakes his head. “I disappointed the fans. Again.”

“Mark, you only missed like two songs and the encore. The ahgases don’t mind, they just want you to feel better,” BamBam says.

Tears of frustration prick the back of Mark’s eyes. “But it’s always me. You guys never have to leave a concert early or miss a fanmeeting.” He lowers his voice to a whisper, “You don’t even need me. Jackson sounded fine doing my parts.”

And Jackson knows that Mark is only saying this stuff out of a mix of the meds making him loopy, exhaustion, and frustration at himself, but still, it’s absolutely unacceptable. 

“You, Mark Tuan, are irreplaceable. We love you for who you are, and the real ahgases do too. And if that means that every once in a while you have to take a breather, that’s alright.” He runs a hand through Mark’s black hair, making it fluffier than normal. “We just want you to be okay.”

And Mark, because he’s a soft bitch (his words), starts crying. 

Jackson hugs him tightly, and then BamBam joins, and soon it’s a group hug, everyone pressing in close.

Jaebeom’s shirt is wet with Mark’s tears. He doesn’t care. 

“I love you guys,” Mark says.

They stay like that for a while, just holding on to each other. No one says it back, but they don’t have to. He already knows.


	2. Seoul

Not by the Moon. It’s a Romeo and Juliet concept. So why, Mark wonders, do they need a smoke machine?

The concept is cool, it’s been awhile since they’ve had a comeback and they’ve all matured. Even BamBam- though he’ll always be a baby in Mark’s eyes- suits the concept well, this darker theme they’ve chosen.

Mark is finishing up his solo shots when he feels the familiar twinge in his chest. He coughs, clearing his throat, and hopes that it’s not what he thinks it is.

“Okay,” the photographer says, “those are great, let’s just get one with you on the table.”

Mark nods and heads over to where there’s a table surrounded by spirals of smoke. He climbs onto the top of the table, perching himself elegantly so that the studio lights hit his eyes in the right way making them shine. 

Yugyeom starts making weird faces at him from the sideline, and he grins despite himself.

“Okay that’s good, tilt your head up, try to look more serious.”

Mark schools his features and tries to look serious as smoke swirls around him, creeping into his lungs.

Thankfully, the shots turn out well, so it doesn’t take too long. 

“Group shots!” the photographer calls, and the members slowly emerge from wherever they were, putting down phones and adjusting clothing.

Someone changes the studio lighting from white to soft blue, and Youngjae smiles. 

“This looks so cool!” he exclaims. And it does. The light casts a blue hue on the tendrils of smoke, making them come alive and giving the boys a mysterious edge. If only it didn’t make Mark’s lungs seize.

They get into various positions and Mark’s breathing only gets worse. Really, his wheezing is so loud now that he’s surprised no one has brought it up. The camera keeps clicking and the members come in closer for a more intimate shot.

His head feels fuzzy, and the voices around him are loud but he can’t quite make out what they’re saying, even though he thinks someone is talking to him.

He shrugs Jinyoung’s arm off himself and sprints to the exit, following the corridor until he reaches the end. He stumbles outside into the fresh midday air and tries to take deep breaths.

He sits down against the wall of the studio and the cold brick helps ground him a little. He pats down his pants in search of his inhaler and curses when he realizes he left it inside. He’s just about to get up and go retrieve it when the side door opens and six boys tumble out. 

Thankfully, Jinyoung has Mark’s inhaler in his hand and wastes no time in giving it to Mark who takes a few puffs.

They sit down on the pavement as they wait for Mark to stop wheezing, even though some of their clothes are white and will definitely get dirty. 

Mark leans forward a bit, sitting in the recovery position, and listens as Jackson teases Yugyeom about his hair and Youngjae hums a song he doesn’t recognize.

After a while, Jinyoung places a hand on Mark’s thigh. “Are you good to go back in?”

Mark wants to say no, to stay out here and bask in the cool air and sunshine, but finds himself nodding. 

All the members get up slowly and Jaebeom turns to them. “Why don’t you guys go back inside and get some food? I have to talk to Mark hyung for a minute.”

Youngjae nods and ushers everyone back inside, even though Jackson looks like he wants to stay and wrap Mark in some bubble wrap or something. Jinyoung looks at Mark as well, before Jaebeom catches his eye and they have a silent conversation which ends in Jinyoung leaving with the others.

The two oldests are left alone. 

“It’s the smoke isn’t it?” Jaebeom guesses.

Mark nods slightly. “But I think I just breathed in too much or something,” he pauses to cough, “I’ll be fine.”

“Just tell them you can’t have all the smoke, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Mark shakes his head. “No, I don’t wanna overreact.”

Jaebeom gives him a sarcastic smile and stretches his hands out like he’s writing something in the sky. “I can see the headlines now, _Dumbass asthmatic dies from smoke inhalation on his own photo shoot, members devastated_.”

Jaebeom might be the only one who can say shit like that and not get his ass kicked, but still, Mark’s glare is pretty cold. 

“It’s what the company wants. This is my job, it’s not my place to get in the way.”

“It’s not your job to risk your health for no reason other than aesthetics,” JB spits out, anger rising in his stomach.

Mark is tired from the early morning start, his muscles hurt from struggling to breathe, and now Jaebeom is yelling at him for like, no reason. “What a fucking hypocrite,” he sneers. “You pull this kind of shit all the time! When’s the last time you had a full night's sleep, huh?” His voice cracks at the end, and he’s sent into a fit of coughing. 

Jaebeom sighs, his anger flowing out of him just as quickly as it came. “You’re right. We _all_ need to take better care of ourselves. Us especially; we need to be role models for the maknaes. Mark, they worry about you...I.. I worry about you.”

Mark looks up at him. “JB, I try. I really do, but sometimes my lungs think I’ve been happy for too long and they just decide to stop working.” He closes his eyes. “But you’re right too. I’ll try to be a better example.”

Jaebeom nods. He extends a hand to Mark. “How about we go tell them about the smoke together? How’s that sound?”

Mark smiles and takes his hand, using it to pull himself up. “It sounds good. Besides, we need to get back in there soon or else they’ll eat all the food.”

Jaebeom laughs. Typical Mark, always thinking about his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DYE is such a good album, wow I've had it on repeat 24/7. As a Mark bias, Poison really got me feeling some type of way. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do but I'm not quite done with asthma!Mark yet.
> 
> As always, let me know what you liked, and if you want me to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Melbourne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where I'm going with this story but I hope everyone likes these little one shots. A bit of angst coming next chapter but enjoy the fluff for now.

Jinyoung feels a tug on his sleeve and turns to see Mark looking up at him.

“Do you have my spacer?” he asks quietly. He says it so calmly, so at ease, that at first the words don’t really register. As soon as they do though, alarm bells go off in his head. 

They’re at the airport, about to go through customs. Jaebeom is rounding up the younger members, making sure that Yugyeom has his passport and telling BamBam to stay close so he doesn’t get lost in the crowd of fans that came to greet them. The fact that Mark has actually asked Jinyoung for his spacer means that he’s been feeling rough for a while.

Jinyoung nods. “It’s in my bag. Why? Are you having trouble breathing?”

Mark gives a half smile. “My lungs are tight. I just don’t want anything to happen in the air.”

Jinyoung guides Mark over to where there’s a wall, trying to hide from the view of the fans. He gets out Mark’s spacer and attaches it to the inhaler Mark has pulled out. The older boy takes a puff and Jinyoung tries to read Mark’s expression, but discovers that he can’t.

By now, Jaebeom has noticed that he’s missing two members. He leaves Jackson with the maknaes, and him and Youngjae head over to the wall that’s a tad out of sight.

Jinyoung has his hand on Mark’s shoulder and he’s keeping his voice low. Mark looks fine, completely unfazed, and Youngjae wouldn’t have noticed anything out of the ordinary if he hadn’t seen the inhaler clutched in his hand.

“Mark-hyung?” Youngjae asks, his trademark smile faltering on his face.

Mark moves a hand up to rub at his chest. “Hey, Jaejae. Any luck finding your pillow?”

Youngjae nods. Originally he thought he had forgotten to bring it. “It was just at the bottom of my carry on.” He glances at the inhaler in Mark’s hands and frowns. “Are you okay?”

Mark smiles at Youngjae and runs a hand through his black hair. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jaebeom glaring at him, and he doesn’t want Youngjae to be here when the bomb inevitably drops. “Can you go keep an eye on the others Youngjae-ah? I don’t want them to worry.”

Youngjae’s smart. He knows he's being shooed away -it’s kind of annoying really, because the hyung line isn’t even that much more mature- but he goes anyway. “Okay, Mark-hyung, let me know if you need anything,” he says, walking away.

Jaebeom rounds on Mark. “In an airport?” he exclaims. “Right before our flight?”

Mark resists the urge to roll his eyes. It’s not like he can _choose_ where or when his lungs decide to start crapping out. 

“You’re overreacting. I’m fine, I’m not even wheezing.” An unspoken _yet_ hangs in the air.

“Mark-hyung, you said you had this under control.” Jabeom sounds mad, but Mark knows he’s just worried.

JB studies Mark’s face. “Did you use your prevention inhaler this morning?”

Mark looks down guiltily, answering the question before any words even leave his lips. “We were in a rush. I didn’t want to make us late for the flight.”

“You could’ve used it in the van on the way here,” Jinyoung points out.

Mark is suddenly very interested in the tile floor of the airport. “I didn’t want to make a scene,” he mumbles. 

“Well you’re fucking making one now, aren’t you?” Jaebeom huffs, as he tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear forcefully.

Jinyoung slaps him lightly on the arm, but he too looks vaguely annoyed. 

Mark chews on his lip. “Sorry.”

Jinyoung sighs and rubs a hand up and down Mark’s back. “Mark-hyung we’re not mad at you, but you can’t keep ignoring your health like this.”

Mark looks down at the ground. “Can we just drop it for now? At least until we get to the hotel?”

A mix of worry and anger flash across Jaebeom’s eyes. “I can't let you get on a plane where there’s no medical staff, and no where to set up your neb when you’re on the verge of an attack.”

Mark’s forehead creases. He glances over and sees that Yugyeom and Jackson are getting their bags checked while BamBam and Youngjae take pictures with the fans that have gathered. “We have to.There’s no time to re-book flights. We have to go now.”

“Mark-hyung’s right,” Jinyoung admits, “we can’t miss this flight, the next one won’t be for hours and we have a show tonight.”

Jaebeom looks pained. “ _We’re_ going either way.” He points a finger at Mark. “It’s _you_ I’m not so sure about.”

Mark’s mouth drops open. “You can’t just leave me here,” he exclaims.

Jaebeom crosses his arms. “I know it may not seem like it, but I’m trying to look out for you.”

Mark huffs, and tries to pretend that the action doesn’t cause a spike of pain running up his chest. His infamous temper flares and he presses his tongue to the inside of his cheek. “I’m a grown ass man,” he says, “Just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you can order me around.”

Jinyoung can tell the two eldests are too wrapped up in their own thoughts to think rationally. He has war flashbacks of Mark breaking the air conditioning and decides he had better step in. 

“Mark-hyung, Jaebeom hyung is trying to help you, okay? It’s in your best interest. And Jaebeom hyung, Mark-hyung is older than you, so you have to show him respect. If he says he wants to come you need to consider it.”

Both boys look a bit embarrassed at getting called out. 

Mark blinks his dark eyes up at Jaebeom. “Do you trust me?” he asks.

“Of course,” Jaebeom answers immediately. 

“Then trust me when I say I can come. I know my own limits, and I’m gonna be fine.”

Jaebeom lets out a long breath. “Fine. Take your peak flow test and if it’s at least 75 you can go. If not, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

So Jinyoung goes with Mark to the airport washroom because, “I am _not_ letting the fans see me like this,” and Jaebeom stays with the other members, trying his best to keep them blissfully unaware of the situation.

Thankfully, no one is in the washroom, so Mark pulls out his peak flow meter and does the standard three breaths. He pulls back and looks at the number.

“71,” he reads. “That’s close enough Jinyoungie, c’mon.”

Jinyoung huffs when Mark gives him his puppy dog eyes. “Fine. I’ll tell Jaebeom hyung it read 75 exactly. But you have to promise me you’ll do a treatment before the show, and if you don’t feel better, you’ll sit out for the dances.”

Mark pouts but agrees. “Promise.”

They make their way back to the group. 

“There you are!” Jackson calls. “Cutting it kinda close guys. We need to leave like, now.”

Jaebeom shoots Jinyoung a look. 

“He’s good,” Jinyoung says, “75 on the dot.”

Mark squeezes Jinyoung’s hand in appreciation.

“Okay, let’s go then, we board in five minutes.”  
_

Mark sits next to BamBam in the window seat, and falls asleep pretty much as soon as they take off.

BamBam can hear a slight wheeze coming from him. 

“Mark-hyung’s okay, right?” BamBam asks.

JB turns at BamBam’s worried voice. His eyes turn soft. “He’s fine, BamBam. His asthma’s just acting up a bit.”

BamBam places a hand protectively over Mark's thigh. It makes Jaebeom smile.

“It’s been happening more often,” BamBam states.

Jaebeom nods sympathetically. “Yeah. Jinyoungie and I have been trying to help him, but there’s not much we can do. We just gotta keep an eye on him.”

“I’ll watch him,” BamBam says decisively. “Make sure he’s okay for the show tonight.”

Jaebeom smiles. “That sounds good Bam. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you’re looking out for him.”

BamBam nods. He takes Mark’s hand and starts to rub patterns on it soothingly.

Jinyoung leans over from his seat next to Jaebeom. “Looks like he’s gonna be just fine.”

Jaebeom’s lips quirk up as he looks at BamBam. He feels like a parent watching his child all grown up. “We did good, Jinyoung-ah.”

All the members fall asleep, lulled by the plane's constant movement, except BamBam. He stays up and watches over Mark, just like he said he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said above, next chapter is more angsty as requested, but I'm not done editing so bear with me. Also, happy birthday to BamBam, he deserves the world. 
> 
> Let me know what your favourite song off DYE is in the comments.


	4. Amsterdam: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a vlive from awhile ago where Yugyeom said that he and Mark always share a hotel room and everyone else has a separate room. I split this one shot into two parts, so the next chapter will be a continuation of this.

The funny thing is, it happens when he’s asleep. 

They’re in Amsterdam, and ever since they’ve landed there’s been no break. They had a full day of sightseeing, while also filming a tour log, and Mark was fine. They had a dance practice, followed by their soundcheck, and Mark was fine. They do a fansign, and then a full three hour concert, and Mark is _fine_. 

Until suddenly, he’s not fine.

It’s a good night- great really- the fans were loud, they had fun, and Jinyoung even managed to say a few words in Dutch which made the ahgases lose their shit. The members retire to their hotel rooms after the concert, Jaebeom reminding them to set their alarms because they leave for London the next day. 

Yugyeom’s watching the latest episode of his kdrama as he waits for Mark to finish up in the shower. They’re the only ones sharing a room. It’s childish really, but Yugyeom doesn’t like to sleep in a room alone. He gets scared easily, and when they’re in a different country he just feels so lonely. Mark always rooms with him, which is honestly a blessing, because while the other members complain that it’s like sharing a room with a wall, Yugyeom finds comfort in Mark’s quiet presence. 

Mark comes out of the washroom, towel drying his hair. “I’m gonna crash,” he tells Yugyeom, “You want me to leave the lights on?”

Yugyeom shakes his head. He’s way too invested in his show. “Nah, it’s fine.”

Mark nods and settles himself into bed. He flicks off the lights and glances at Yugyeom’s face which is lit up by his phone screen. “Don’t stay up too late Yugyeom-ah.”

“I won’t. Goodnight Mark-hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

_

Yugyeom is woken up by the sound of coughing. He glances at the clock on the bedside table and groans. It’s three in the morning. He tries to burrow himself back into the covers and dive back into the dream he was having, but the coughing persists.

Annoyance quickly turns into concern. “Mark-hyung?” he calls out.

No answer. More coughing.

Yugyeom scrambles out of bed and fumbles with the light on the wall, finally flicking it on. He winces as the room is bathed in yellow light, and rushes over to Mark’s bed. 

Mark is propped up against the headboard, the sheets pooling around him as he sits cross legged and tries to catch his breath. There’s a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead and his chest is heaving violently. 

“Hyung, did you already use your inhaler?”

Mark nods.

“Just once?”

Mark nods again.

“Okay,” Yugyeom says, trying to keep the worry out of his voice, “Let’s try it again. Here.” He hands Mark the inhaler that was lying abandoned on the sheets. 

Mark takes it, but his hands are shaking so badly that he can’t shake the medicine. Taking the inhaler from him, Yugyeom shakes it himself before putting it against Mark’s lips. 

“On the count of three,” he coaches, “One, two, three.”

Mark inhales on three and tries to hold it, hoping that the medicine will reach his lungs. It doesn’t, and he doubles over himself, coughing roughly.

Yugyeom doesn’t know what to do. His eyes blur with tears as his own breathing quickens.

Mark puts a shaking hand on Yugyeom’s arm. “Yugyeom, s-stop,” he wheezes out, “Look at me. You n-need to c-call JB.”

Yugyeom nods and grabs his phone off the nightstand, clicking the second contact on his list. He prays that the leader’s phone isn’t on silent. Thankfully, Jaebeom’s deep voice filters through the phone on the fourth ring.

“There had better be a damn good reason why you’re calling me this early, Yugyeom.”

“Mark-hyung’s having an asthma attack.”

Sheets rustle on the other side of the phone as Jaebeom presumably climbs out of bed. “What room?”

Mark groans in pain and squeezes his eyes shut. New panic rises in Yugyeom’s stomach. 

“I don’t know,” he stutters, “I-I don’t remember.”

Yugyeom wants to cry. Mark is fucking dying and he can’t even remember their own room number. 

JB must sense the panic in his voice because he softens his tone. “That’s okay Yugyeomie. Just stick your head out the door and I’ll see you from the hallway.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom replies. He heads over to the door and props it open with a stray shoe, sticking his head out. Sure enough, Jaebeom is coming down the hall, his hair up in a messy bun and his shirt wrinkled from sleep. He speeds walks when he sees the maknae, and wastes no time in pushing past him and into the hotel room.

Mark looks terrible. His skin is pale and his coughing is wet and painful. Jaebeom brushes some sweaty hair off Mark’s forehead. 

Mark’s eyes flicker open. “Jaebeom I-” he wheezes.

“Shh, don’t try to talk, just take deep breaths.”

Mark leans into Jaebeom’s touch as the leader tries to assess the situation.

“When did this start?” he asks.

Yugyeom looks around helplessly. “I woke up and he was already mid attack.”

Jaebeom rubs Mark’s back as he coughs into his chest. “And you used his inhaler?”

“He’s already had two puffs.”

Shit. This is not good.

Mark has stopped coughing, but his wheezing grows louder, and Jaebeom knows from experience that that’s a bad thing. It means his body doesn’t have enough energy to cough. It’s shutting down.

“Mark? Can you hear me, love?” Jaebeom asks softly.

Mark nods, blinking his dark eyes up at the leader. He looks scared, Jaebeom realizes, and it makes a wave of nausea pass over him.

“Okay, I need you to try and breathe slowly.” He cups a hand to Mark’s face. “Can you do that for me?”

Yugyeom can see that Mark is desperately trying to slow his breathing; can practically hear him counting in his head. Mark tries to take a deep breath, but it gets caught in his throat and his muscles clench painfully. It sounds like he’s breathing through a straw, and sweat drips down the older boy’s temple as he rubs his chest.

This is bad. This is so much worse than Jaebeom imagined.

“We need all hands on deck. Go wake up Jinyoung and tell him to come straight here. He’s in 214. Then get the others up,” JB orders.

Yugyeom nods and sprints out of the room. He whips his head around trying to figure out which way the room numbers go. Left. He’s going left. He bangs on 214 hard enough that his hand hurts, and doesn’t even stop to consider the possibility that he might be waking up other guests in the hotel. 

Jinyoung opens the door fairly quickly. His hair is rumpled and he looks unimpressed. “It’s 3am Yugyeom.”

“Mark-hyung is having an asthma attack.”

Adrenaline lights like a match, and suddenly Jinyoung is not so tired anymore. He grabs his keycard off the tv stand and is out in the hallway before Yugyeom can blink. Apparently, Jinyoung already knows what room Yugyeom is in, and he jogs down the hallway. 

The hotel room door is still propped open when Jinyoung gets there. He goes inside and makes a beeline for the bed where Jaebeom is holding up Mark, who is slumped over and wheezing, his chest heaving.

Jinyoung crowds in beside Jaebeom. The leader looks up, relieved that Jinyoung is here. 

“Hey Mark-hyung, I hear you’re not feeling too hot,” Jinyoung says softly. 

Mark doesn’t look up and continues to wheeze against Jaebeom’s arms.

Jinyoung feels phantom pain in his chest as he watches the eldest. He hates seeing his members in pain and stuff like this always brings out his maternal instincts. “Did he already use his rescue inhaler?” Jinyoung asks.

“Twice,” Jaebeom relays. “It didn’t help.”

Jinyoung nods, grabbing Mark by the shoulder. “Here, help me hold him up straight, we need to open up his airways.”

Jaebeom makes a noise of agreement, and JJ project manhandles Mark like a doll. Mark doesn’t flinch at the movement, and only gasps harder for air, his breath rattling in his chest.

“How long has he been like this?”

Jaebeom shrugs. “I don’t know. Yugyeom said Mark was already like this when he woke up.”

Jinyoung looks at Mark. The smaller boy’s lips have started to turn an alarming shade of blue.

This is bad. This is so much worse than Jinyoung imagined. 

“I’m calling manager-hyung. Get him in some clothes, we’re going to the hospital.”

_

They don’t have time to wait for the others, so Jaebeom and Jinyoung end up in a car with Mark as their manager drives at a speed that is definitely not legal. 

Mark is sandwiched in between Jaebeom and Jinyoung, his head lolling to the side as he breathes shallowly. Jinyoung is just happy that he’s _still_ breathing, because his lips are still blue, and his face is pale except for the flush on his cheeks from straining his lungs. At some point during the ride, Mark’s eyes slip shut. 

Jinyoung shakes him gently. “Hyung we’re almost there, I need you to stay awake.”

The eldest boy groans in pain and slumps into Jinyoung’s side. 

Jinyoung cups Mark’s face. He tries to keep his voice steady, if not for Mark’s sake, then for his own. “Love, you need to keep your eyes open for me.”

Mark tries, but he’s weak, and his chest is barely moving up and down anymore, the only sound in the car is his rattling breaths. His dark eyes blink open and catch Jinyoung’s. Jinyoung feels nausea rise in his stomach when he sees the raw fear in Mark’s eyes. Jinyoung maintains eye contact, whispering sweet nothings but it only lasts a couple seconds before Mark’s heavy eyelids fall shut . 

“Mark-hyung, open your eyes,” Jinyoung pleads.

His dark eyes don’t re-open.

“Drive faster,” Jaebeom growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh poor Mark, will he be okay? Part two is coming soon, so stay tuned. Let me know what you liked, and if you want me to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Amsterdam: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently when I said I would update soon I meant like a week later...Sorry. Life just got in the way. Any bold text is **English**.

The brakes squeal to a halt outside the entrance of the hospital and Jinyoung throws open the door, stumbling out into the crisp morning air. Mark’s totally out of it by this point, so Jaebeom carefully slips an arm under Mark’s legs, and one on his back, and carries him out of the car. The building’s automatic doors fly open, white artificial light greeting them along with a handful of people in the waiting room and a tired looking lady behind the desk.

“Someone help, he’s having an asthma attack!” Jaebeom screams.

A man with a small child in his lap looks up from his seat, tilting his head at Jaebeom, but other than that no one moves. Why the fuck is no one moving?

“Hello?” Jaebeom calls, slightly unsure this time. The hospital staff glance around, like they don’t know what’s going on. Finally, Jaebeom clues in.

“Fuck, Jinyoung, English. Say something.”

“ **We need help** ,” Jinyoung yells. In his state of panic he forgets the English word for asthma. He says the only thing that comes into his mind. 

“ **He’s dying**.”

_

Things had moved pretty quickly after Jinyoung’s outburst, the staff finally realizing the severity of the situation. They had to physically pry Mark from Jaebeom’s arms to place him on a gurney, Jaebeom too caught up in his emotions and in the unconscious boy in his arms whose chest hadn’t moved since the car ride over. They wheeled him away behind glass doors, and Jaebeom and Jinyoung were forced to stay back, to somehow put their trust in these _strangers_ who now had Mark’s life in the palm of their hands. The only thing that stops JB from breaking down completely is the cold metal of a clipboard being thrust into his hands.

It’s paperwork, which normally sparks rounds of protests within the group, but this time they’re just thankful for any distraction from their current situation. Neither of them know Dutch, and Jinyoung can’t write in English that well, so they end up typing everything in google translate and then attempting to copy the letters onto the page. It’s not a great method, but the translation must be somewhat accurate, because the lady at the desk gives them a smile when Jaebeom passes her the completed paperwork.

Jaebeom hovers at the front desk until Jinyoung drags him away and pushes him into a hard plastic chair provided in the waiting room. He still feels shaky, the adrenaline from worrying so much coursing through his veins. Jinyoung flops down in the chair next to him and runs a hand through his hair out of nervous habit. He’s been doing that so much that Jaebeom is scared he might tear some out. 

Distantly he can hear someone breathing heavily, and then Jinyoung is on his knees in front of Jaebeom, his hands clasped around the older boy’s shoulders. Belatedly, Jaebeom realizes that the heavy breathing is coming from him. The scene of a doctor sticking a needle in Mark’s arm and strapping a mask onto his face while the boy lies lifelessly on the gurney replays in Jaebeom’s mind over and over until he feels his stomach lurch.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Jaebeom mumbles. Jinyoung’s eyes widen before a look of recognition passes over his features, and he reaches up to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen from Jaebeom’s bun behind his ear. 

“You’re not,” he assures. “You’re just panicking.” He rubs a soothing hand over the leader's back. “Everything’s okay hyung.”

Jaebeom shakes his head and grabs on to Jinyoung's hand. “His chest wasn’t moving. He _stopped breathing_. What if.. What if Mark…”

He trails off, but both the boys know where the sentence was going, and Jinyoung shushes him. 

“He won’t. Mark-hyung is going to be fine.”

Jaebeom wants to believe him, but he's always been a cynic, so he pushes the subject. “How do you know Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung presses a light kiss to Jaebeom’s hand. “Because,” he says, rolling his eyes, “Mark-hyung is much too stubborn to let something like this take him down.”

It brings a weak smile to JB’s face, but Jinyoung counts it as a win and sits down again, keeping his hand interlocked with Jaebeom’s.

The hospital doors creak open and four disgruntled asian boys tumble inside, in various states of sweater and pyjama combinations. Jinyoung watches as Jaebeom pulls away his hand and puts on his carefully constructed ‘leader’ face, any traces of panic vanishing from his face at the sight of the younger members.

“Where is he?” Yugyeom demands the second they burst through the doors. There are tear tracks dried on his face and he’s clutching on to BamBam’s hand, dragging the smaller boy with him.

“He’s in the ICU,” Jaebeom answers, “No news yet.”

Jackson takes a seat stiffly on the edge of a chair, and Jaebeom isn’t sure that he’s ever seen the other boy look so serious. “Yugyeom filled us in on the way here,” he says, keeping his voice low. “How bad is it?”

Jinyoung winces, but there’s no point in sugar coating it. “Bad. Worse than that one time in Osaka.”

Jackson immediately remembers the pressure of Mark slumped against him as he carried him back to their hotel in Japan. They had gotten caught in the rain and Mark had had an attack right there in the middle of the storm. He had been too weak to walk, and spent the next two days breathing medicine from a mask. Jackson shivers at the memory and stays silent.

“But he’s going to be okay, right?” Youngjae asks. His eyes look so big and scared, and he’s still wearing his pyjama bottoms, clearly not having time to change.

Jaebeom wishes he could nod and say yes, but in reality, Youngjae’s question reminds him too much of his own shaky question to Jinyoung only minutes ago. Instead, he gestures Youngjae over and pulls him into a tight hug. He holds on longer than he probably needs to, but Youngjae is warm and familiar, and nothing else in this hospital is.

“Mark-hyung is strong,” he says. It’s not an answer, but right now that’s all Jaebeom has to offer, so he’s glad when Youngjae accepts it and takes a seat on his other side.

And now, they wait.  
_

It’s 5am and Yugyeom is _this_ close to losing his shit.

They were already stressed in the first place, but then some girl had recognized them and tweeted out a picture saying they were at the hospital. News had traveled fast, and the hospital staff had needed to lead them to a private room to wait because they kept getting bombarded with fans wanting photos. At five in the morning. While one of their members was sick in the hospital. 

Honestly, the line between admiration and obsession was often crossed when it came to fans. Yugyeom was glad that eventually, the real ahgases came to their senses and left, before the rest of the girls were thrown out unceremoniously.

BamBam hasn’t stopped pacing since they got shoved into the small private room, nervous energy pouring out of him as he wears a line in the hospital tiles. Youngjae had fallen asleep in one of the chairs, tired from getting up so early. Jinyoung is sitting with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed, but Yugyeom can tell that he’s not actually asleep, just lost in thought. Jaebeom is on the phone with management, trying to postpone flights and rearrange the interviews that they have to be at later today. Jackson is the one that worries Yugyeom the most, because he’s not doing anything. He’s sitting in a chair looking directly at the old white walls, his eyes glazed over. 

Yugyeom sighs. His phone buzzes incessantly in his pocket. Of course, now their predicament is all over Twitter, so even if they had wanted to keep it quiet, there are photos of them looking like an absolute mess, bare faced and slumped in plastic chairs in the waiting room. Yugyeom tries not to read the gossip but it’s hard, and he finds himself pulling out his phone to click through the GOT7 tag.

_**@got7_updatesdaily**_ _Dutch fans have taken pictures of GOT7 sitting in the general hospital at 05:00 this morning in Amsterdam, Netherlands. JYPE has not released a statement yet on the health and well being of the members. We will keep the boys in our thoughts._

_**@bambam_brazil34**_ _I hope they are all okay and they can still continue the tour_

_**@annalovesJinyoung**_ _All the boys are in the picture except Mark, so they must be waiting for him. Maybe he got hurt doing martial arts?_

_**@vampire._.tuan**_ _Ahh Mark I am praying for you! Please take care of yourself! #WeLoveYouGOT7_

_**@ahgasesxchicago**_ _Mark was coughing in a vlive yesterday, maybe it was his asthma. I hope he is okay <3_

It’s nice that all the fans are wishing them well, but their publicist is having a nightmare trying to keep all the rumours at bay, and when Mark wakes up (a small voice in Yugyeom’s head says _if_ Mark wakes up, but he ignores it) he won’t be happy that his name is all over the internet. Yugyeom turns off his phone and tries to close his eyes for a minute, but his thoughts are immediately too much to handle, so he settles for playing candy crush mindlessly.

Finally, after what could’ve been a couple minutes or a couple hours- hospital time always seems to function on a different scale- the door to their makeshift waiting room opens. They scramble to look somewhat presentable, Jinyoung elbowing Youngjae awake, and turn to look at the doctor expectantly. 

“ **Hi** ,” she greets them in English, “ **I’m Doctor Keijser. You are here for Mr. Tuan, correct**?”

Thankfully her accent is light and Yugyeom can pretty much follow what she says. They all nod.

“ **We have stabilized him but we need to keep him a bit longer to monitor his pulse ox. He is asleep now, and dosed on heavy pain medication**.”

“Ask her when we can see him,” Youngjae prompts, looking eager as ever. 

“ **Can we see him**?” BamBam asks.

Doctor Reijser nods. “ **Only two at a time. We don’t want to overwhelm him**.”

BamBam frowns, but translates anyway, just in case the other members didn’t understand. “Two at a time,” he says.

Yugyeom makes a noise of protest. “But he needs us. All of us.”

Youngjae nods. “Why can’t we all go?”

“ **Why can’t we all go**?” Jackson repeats.

Doctor Reijser gives a sympathetic smile. “ **I know it’s hard, but since none of you are family, only two are allowed to visit**.” BamBam looks like he’s going to interrupt so she holds up a hand. “ **I’m sorry, but it’s hospital policy**.”

Jaebeom takes his hair out of the bun and runs a hand through it, puffing out a breath. “Okay. Who wants to see him first then?”

All the members raise their hands at the same time. They look around at each other, and then Jackson turns to the doctor.

“ **No offense, but I think you should just let us all into the room. We’ll end up sneaking in one way or another, and then you’ll have to waste time throwing us out, so really this way it'll save both of us the hassle**.”

Doctor Reijser stares at him and Jaebeom wants to punch Jackson, because what is he doing? Is he _trying_ to get them kicked out of the hospital?

She glances around the room and must see the steely determination and raw worry on their faces though, because she sighs. “ **I suppose it would be alright for all of you to see him as long as you remain calm and quiet**.”

Jaebeom understands the gist of the sentence and nods vigorously.

“ **We will** ,” BamBam assures, “ **Thank you**.”

The doctor turns on her heel and opens the door. “ **Right this way then**.” She leads them down a long corridor and pauses before a brown door. 

Her hand rests on the door handle, and she turns to them seriously. “ **He is looped up on pain medication, and we need to keep him on oxygen for a while until his wheezing clears up. This was a severe attack and I need to speak with him about adjusting his daily medications. A nurse will be in to check on him soon, please inform her when he wakes up**.”

With that, she pushes on the door and holds it open, letting the boys into the room. 

Jackson’s breath leaves in a rush as he takes in the sight before him. Mark’s black hair is stark against the white of the bedsheets and his arms are covered in tape from IV lines and oxygen monitors. His chest is bare and has wires that are attached to a machine in the corner that measures heart rate and blood pressure. Everything around him becomes a blur as he scrambles to Mark’s side, holding his hand tightly between his own. 

“Mark-hyung,” he breathes out, “I’m here.”

Unsurprisingly, Mark doesn't make a miraculous full recovery and spring out of bed to hug Jackson, but his hand does twitch a little and Jackson’s eyes prick with tears. Jinyoung comes on the other side of the bed and combs his hands through Mark’s hair, brushing it back. It reminds Jackson of something his mom used to do when he was sick, which only makes his eyes blur with more unshed tears.

The other members crowd in as well, all touching Mark in some way to assure themselves that he’s really there, that he’s really okay. Jaebeom pulls up some chairs and they sit around the eldest, the steady beat of his heart echoing in the room.

_

Something squeezes Jackson's hand and he’s pulled out of his light doze.

“Gaga?” Mark mumbles, his voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

Jackson jumps up at his voice, accidently nudging Youngjae awake as well. 

Mark’ sleepy eyes glance up at Jackson and Jackson smiles widely. “Hyung.” He wants to hold Mark close and never let go, but he’s scared he’ll pull on the wires or something and make everything worse.

Youngjae has no such qualms and jumps into Mark’s arms, giving him a bear hug. “Hyung, I was so worried. Thank god you’re awake.”

Mark smiles under the mask, but it’s clear he’s still weak and he doesn’t say anything. He looks around the room, doing a mental tally and Jackson follows his line of sight to BamBam curled up on Yugyeom’s lap, the two maknae’s sound asleep. He then eyes the two empty chairs and looks back to Jackson. 

“Jinyoung went to get coffee and Jaebeom hyung is on the phone with management,” Jackson explains.

Mark nods and his eyes flutter heavily, before he shakes himself a bit. 

“It’s okay,” Jackson says, “You should rest. We’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Mark shakes his head. He pulls down his mask so it’s resting just under his chin.

“ **C-call...my mom**.”

And fuck. No one called his family yet. Mark’s sister is pretty involved in the social media game, so she’s definitely seen the rumours, and probably told Mark’s mom. In fact, his whole family is probably freaking out, not knowing what happened to him.

Mark’s phone is still back at the hotel, so Jackson slides his own out and dials Ms. Tuan’s number. Mark is already wheezing, even though it’s only been a couple seconds without oxygen, and Jackson gives him a light glare as the dial tone rings in his ear. “Put the mask back on.”

Begrudgingly, with Youngjae’s help, he does.

Ms. Tuan’s voice fills the phone with frantic English, her tone that mix between worry and anger that is almost exclusive to mothers. “ **Jackson what happened? Tammy showed me the pictures, where’s Mark**?”

Jackson cringes and has the urge to go find JB and hand over the phone, because he’s so much better at the whole calm and collected thing, but Mark’s mom _knows_ him, and Jackson knows English, so he plucks up his courage.

“ **He’s okay** ,” he says before anything else, because she probably needs to hear it. “ **He had an attack last night, or I guess, early this morning, but we took him to the hospital and he’s doing good**.”

“ **Is he breathing on his own**?”

“ **Yes** ,” Jackson answers, thankful that he can provide some shred of good news. “ **No intubation, but he’s on oxygen and they gave him some prednisone through an IV**.”

Jackson can hear Ms. Tuan sigh in relief. “ **I know he can’t talk, but could you put the phone up to his ear**?”

Jackson nods even though the woman can’t see him. “ **Of course**.”

Mark struggles around the mask on his face as Jackson holds the phone to Mark’s ear. “ **Mom** ,” he breathes out weakly.

Jackson can hear the smile in her voice even though she sounds watery. “ **Shh, baby, don’t try and talk. Mom’s here now. We’re all worried about you honey. Even Joey**.”

The joke brings a smile to Mark’s face and his eyes slip closed as his mom talks about anything and everything to keep Mark’s mind off how much his chest still hurts. She talks about Tammy’s classes, and how Joey is so tall now, and about the cute dog Grace wants to adopt. Mark hums a couple times in response but soon she’s left talking to herself.

Jackson reluctantly brings the phone back to his own ear. “ **He’s asleep now**.”

Ms. Tuan sighs audibly into the phone. “ **He seems tired. This attack took a lot out of him, I can tell**.”

Jackson doesn’t have an answer so he just waits until she continues. 

“ **Look out for Mark, okay? It’s just, with your crazy schedules there’s not a lot of time for him to look after himself**.” She laughs breathlessly over the phone, “ **God knows all of you kids need a decent night’s sleep and a good home cooked meal. Especially that BamBam, he was far too skinny last time I saw him**.”

Jackson chuckles lightly, reminding himself to relay that message to BamBam when he wakes up. “ **Your son has a lot of people who care about him** ,” he says genuinely, “ **He’s in good hands**.”

Jackson pretends that he doesn’t hear her sniffle over the phone. “ **I know. Thank you, Jackson**.”

If he doesn’t hang up now he will most definitely start crying, and no one needs that, so he wraps up the conversation. “ **Of course. Goodbye Ms. Tuan**.”

“ **Goodbye Jackson**.”

He clicks the phone off and contemplates calling in Mark’s nurse because technically he did wake up, but he knows that Mark will be poked and prodded for hours of tests if he does, and figures that the boy deserves to sleep for a bit longer. 

Youngjae has fallen asleep again, meaning that Jackson is the only awake person in the room, and he decides to take Ms. Tuan’s advice to heart and get some rest.

_

BamBam wakes up by getting shoved roughly to the floor. “Hey!” he exclaims, realizing that he had been on top of Yugyeom and the younger had just stood up, causing BamBam to come crashing down. “What was that for?”

“You’re awake hyung!” Yugyeom shouts. “We missed you!” he says excitedly, bounding over to the eldest and hugging him.

“Hey watch the IV, Yugyeom,” Jinyoung scolds. 

BamBam’s scowl for Yugyeom turns into a grin as he sees Mark awake, and he joins the puppy pile. “Took you long enough,” he mumbles.

Mark smiles and pretends to look offended. “Speak for yourself sleeping beauty.”

After all the hugs, Mark turns to Jaebeom. “What time is it?”

“Late afternoon. You were out all morning. Why?”

Mark’s eyebrows raise. He looks around in confusion. “What are you guys still doing here? Don’t we have a show tonight?”

“You can barely breathe without an oxygen mask,” Jinyoung points out. “There was no way you could perform.”

“Maybe not me,” Mark concedes, “but you guys could’ve. What about the fans?”

Jaebeom gives Mark a look. “Mark-hyung we weren’t about to leave you stranded in a different country when you’re feeling so sick. I’ve already talked it over with manager-hyung and we postponed the tour dates until next week.”

Mark plays with the hospital bracelet around his wrist, keeping his head down.“I’m really sorry I keep fucking it up for you guys. The fans don’t deserve this.”

Yugyeom grabs onto Mark’s hand. “Mark-hyung you were literally dying, like, a few hours ago, no one blames you.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Mark protests. 

Jackson clenches his jaw and stares at the tile floor. “He’s not. It was bad.” Jackson's eyes fill with tears. “You stopped breathing.”

Mark gestures Jackson over, and Jackson goes, hovering beside the eldest. Mark reaches out a hand and brushes Jackson’s tears away with his thumb. “I’m okay now. I’m here, I’m breathing.” He looks around at all the glum faces and sticks his hand out. 

Youngjae grins and slaps his hand down on top of Mark’s. Eventually all the members follow suit, until their hands are in a circle, something akin to their pre-show ritual.

“Seven or never,” Mark starts out.

“Seven or nothing!” The members yell as they bring their hands up.

They burst into laughter, and it feels good after being worried for so long. They all manage to climb onto Mark’s bed, a mess of limbs as they hunker down and BamBam tells them a ghost story. Jackson gets scared, and Youngjae screams way too loudly, and a nurse comes in and threatens to throw them all out, but it’s the most comfortable Mark has felt in a while. 

Jaebeom takes over from BamBam, and the ghost story becomes a bedtime story. Mark falls asleep with his head pillowed on Jackson’s chest, and Jinyoung’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his chest to help with the pain. 

He misses home, and wishes he could go back, but as he drifts off to dreamland, he realizes that this is home too. Right here, with six other boys who care about each other more than they care about themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was so cringy, I'm sorry. I really didn’t know how to give it closure, but hopefully this was okay. Any My Days out there? Their new music is so good! Afraid is probably my favourite song other than Zombie.
> 
> Also if someone knows how to use HTML code in an easy way please let me know because it took sooo long to do the bold and italicized text.


	6. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you made it to the final chapter. Just some fluff because I felt like it.

_The fans are so loud tonight_ , BamBam thinks as he looks out into the crowd of green bobbing lights. 

He’s dancing hard right now, his grin practically splitting his face. It’s nights like these, when his voice is crisp and clean, the stage is hot with energy, and the crowd is screaming his name that he feels invincible.

_God. I fucking love my job._

He heads over to the other members when they have a break in choreography, and starts messing around with them. He tugs on Mark’s arm and makes a pouting face at him as Jinyoung sings something sappy, and he mouths the words to Mark. Mark giggles loudly but it quickly turns into a cough. He muffles it in his sleeve but BamBam has already heard and watches him. 

He seems a little out of breath, which is weird because he doesn’t have too many lines in this song, and the dance moves are pretty standard. Mark coughs into his shoulder again, and BamBam rests a hand on his back. He can feel the way the muscles are tightening and contracting harshly. He looks at Mark’s face and realization dawns, but they’ve still got half a show left.

He rubs Mark’s arm and whispers, “Be careful,” before he runs off to bother Yugyeom.

A couple songs later, the stage goes dark and all the members rush offstage except for Yugyeom and JB, who stay on stage to perform _Touch_.

They head backstage and immediately someone starts wiping the sweat from BamBam’s face and touching up his makeup. He thanks them politely, but quickly brushes them off to find Mark. 

He finds him with his inhaler between his lips, sucking in medicine.

“Hey.”

Mark looks up, his chest still heaving. “Yeah,” he says, completely misinterpreting BamBam’s greeting, “I’m coming, just give me a second.”

BamBam’s eyebrows furrow together. “We’ve still got time. I just wanted to see if you’re okay?”

Mark nods. “I’m fine, my lungs are just a little tight,” he says, waving his hand in the air like he’s trying to physically brush off the concern.

“Just take it easy, okay?” BamBam says slowly. “You only just got out of the hospital.”

Mark nods and then his face breaks into a grin, “Is baby BamBam worried?”

“Never,” he scoffs, picking at the sequin on his jacket, “I just don’t want you to pass out or something and embarrass me.”

Mark pretends to be offended. “Why you little brat!” he exclaims, giggling.

Jinyoung comes over and sticks his in-ears back in. “Let’s go, we’re on.”

_

They come offstage after the encore and Mark leans over himself, his hands pressed against his knees as he tries to catch his breath. His chest is painfully tight and he lets out a couple deep coughs.

One of their noonas hands him his inhaler and he takes it, giving her a small smile. In between coughs he manages to give himself a puff of the medicine. It doesn’t do much, so Mark tries to take even breaths while he shakes the inhaler again. He gives himself a second puff and his lungs open up a little. Glancing around the room, he sees that his members are drinking water and wiping sweat from their faces, but they’re all watching Mark out of the corner of their eyes with concern. It’s a mild sort of concern that is warm instead of being overbearing. They’re all pretty used to Mark’s routines by now, and having an attack after a concert isn’t uncommon, but still, their recent scare has everyone a little on edge.

Mark’s breath hitches again and he lets out some painful sounding coughs. After a minute he straightens up and takes the water bottle that Jinyoung hands him. 

Jaebeom comes over, a towel still slung around his neck. “You okay?”

Mark nods. “Fine,” he says, his voice rough.

“You’re still wheezing,” Jaebeom points out. “I’m getting you a neb treatment.”

Mark wants to protest because honestly, it’s a pretty mild attack, but his chest is still tight and he’s tired from the show, so he just sits down in the nearest chair.

Jaebeom retrieves the medicine and nebulizer machine that they always bring with them to shows and prepares it in a way that can only be described as casual; he’s used to it.

Mark has his eyes closed and his head is leaning back by the time JB comes over with the mask. He’s always tired after an attack. Jaebeom carefully lifts up his neck and slides the mask on to his face. He flicks the switch on the neb machine and white mist pumps into Mark’s mask. He watches as the older boy sighs a bit when he breathes in the mist, his lungs already feeling looser. 

Mark falls asleep, lulled by the machine’s steady hiss, and the oxygen that is finally getting to him. About ten minutes later, when the mask has stopped misting, Yugyeom shakes him awake. 

“Wake up, Mark-hyung, we’ve gotta go home.”

Mark nods sleepily, and removes the mask from his face. He rubs his eyes with his sleeve, and Youngjae thinks he looks like a cat. 

Yugyeom crouches in front of Mark with his back turned, the universal sign for ‘Get on’. Mark stands up, but is hit with a head rush and starts listing backwards. Jinyoung, having expected this, stands behind him and helps him climb onto Yugyeom’s back. 

Yugyeom carries him to the car, past the fans who waited long after the concert to try and get a glimpse of the idols. Luckily, they seem to notice that the piggyback is for more than just fun, and after one or two pictures with the other members they let them be. 

It was easier to help Mark before, when they all lived together in the dorm, but they manage now. They never let him go back to his apartment after an attack, because he lives alone and who knows what could happen if he relapses in the middle of the night. He falls back asleep in the van, and the members deliberate. 

“I don’t mind,” Jackson repeats, “I promised his mom I’d look after him.”

Jinyoung rubs Jackson’s thigh. “And you do look after him, but right now you look exhausted, and I doubt you’d be much help if Mark-hyung actually needed you.”

This time, Yugyeom agrees to have Mark sleep at his place. BamBam was going to come over anyway, so the two maknaes end up carrying Mark up to Yugyeom’s apartment. 

He doesn’t stir, not even when the elevator jerks on the way up. Yugyeom carries him straight to his room and lays him gently on the bed. BamBam wants to laugh because their hyung just looks so small in comparison to their youngest member, but he doesn’t, because aside from Mark, BamBam is the second smallest in the group, and he knows Yugyeom will point that out if he brings it up. 

Mark is still in his clothes from their show so they undress him but leave his boxers on and Yugyeom puts him in one of his soft shirts that he knows Mark likes to steal. 

“I’ll take the couch,” Yugyeom says, planning on letting BamBam share the bed with Mark.

BamBam squints at him. “Yugyeom I’m not letting you sleep on the couch in your own house. Your bed is huge, we can all fit.”

And they do. In reality, Mark and BamBam don’t actually take up that much space, and Yugyeom’s bed truly is huge, so it’s a pretty good fit. The maknae drifts off to sleep quickly. 

BamBam stays up a little longer, watching the eldest and the youngest sleep, admiring his friends. He stays up, waiting for any change in Mark’s breathing to indicate that he’s relapsing, but nothing happens. After a while, Yugyeom’s big hand pulls him closer and he goes willingly, letting himself rest on his best friend's chest.

He wakes up to Mark yelling at them. 

“Oh my god, you guys weigh more than you look,” he whines.

BamBam snickers and shifts even further onto Mark.

“Bam, Gyeomie, get off me, death by maknaes isn’t how I planned to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff to end off the story. Thanks for sticking with me guys. Let’s all wave goodbye to asthma Mark. 
> 
> If I were to write some Markson would anyone read it?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you liked, and if you want me to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/demontuan)


End file.
